Love, And Physics Too
by 1Syphira
Summary: Due to an amazingly high number of requests (thank you btw!), I have decided to write a sequel to "Love and Physics." I'm not sure where this story is going, but I'm sure if you stick enough nerds in one room, drama will happen eventually! XD
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Too crazy to own it, too crazy to try. So don't sue!

**Warnings: **I like lemons. Oh, and I should probably include an OOC (out of character) warning. This is a sequel to my other story, "Love and Physics." AU Earth.

**A/N:** So I was inspired one day (from playing way too much Mass Effect, really) to write a sequel! For what I have imagined, this may just end up a series of lemons, but your reviews will inspire me to actually make a plot! Hopefully, anyway. XD What do you girls (and guys?) think? Send me thoughts and E-cookies! X3

**Love. And Physics Too**

**Chapter One**

Chikane's eyes drifted open, the light of the sun spilling through off-white satin curtains. Her nose was buried in blonde hair; Himeko's wonderful aroma filling her with every breath. She snuggled deeper into their spooning position, enjoying (not for the first time) all of Himeko's feminine curves. She loved how their bodies fit so perfectly together, how her arms fit so perfectly around Himeko's body, how their breath always seemed to be in perfect synchronicity.

Chikane glanced over at the clock on the nightstand and smirked. It was 9:33 in the morning. That was perfectly acceptable, given that there were two threes in that number, and nine was divisible by three, three times. She could practically hear Himeko's voice in her head saying, "Nerd." She'd then probably follow it up with an affectionate kiss. Her smile widened at the thought.

Himeko Sunrise. The love of her life. Her wife.

Wife . . .

Such a simple word. Such a lovely word. Her only regret was that it was four letters and not three.

_Do I have Obsessive Compulsive Disorder?_ She wondered to herself. _And why the number three? Why have I always been fixated on that number? What does it mean? Does it have some kind of astronomically, cosmically, profound quantum meaning or significance in the universe? There's pi, but that's a fraction that only starts with three . . ._

Himeko shifted a little, pulling Chikane out of her ponderings.

"Mmmm, Chikane . . ." Himeko murmured, though she was quite obviously still asleep.

Chikane raised herself on her elbow to look upon her sleeping wife, a wide grin tugging at her lips. She looked like the goddess of sunlight, laying there with her messy gold hair clinging to her face and giving off an almost other-worldly glow from soft light of the morning sun.

Chikane felt a tug within her to awaken her sleeping love and claim those beautiful lips as she had done so many times before. What she felt for Himeko was not quantifiable. When they first met, she found that terrifying. But now . . . . Now she found it to be delightful. How she loved Himeko was not scientific. It could not be measured or looked at under a microscope. It couldn't be written out on a chalkboard in a mess of complex equations. It was pure. Unbridled, wild. Terrifying and exhilarating. It was kind of like skydiving. Which Himeko had at some point bribed her into doing (read: bribed=bribed with sex). One of her more terrifying experiences, but also the most incredible. She'd gone in tandem with Himeko, who apparently had a skydiving license in her list of random accomplishments.

Chikane couldn't help it anymore. She was filled to the brim with adoring thoughts and they were about to overflow. She rolled Himeko onto her back and began showering her wife with infinitely tender kisses all over her cheeks and lips. Himeko awoke with a protesting giggle.

"Hey, I was having a good dream," Himeko pouted.

"Oh?" Chikane said, teasing Himeko's neck with her lips.

"I was dreaming a . . . about . . ." Himeko trailed off when Chikane's hand settled between her legs.

Chikane smiled into Himeko's neck. "You were saying?"

"Scientific exploration . . ."

"Sounds fascinating."

Both of them about jumped off the bed when Himeko's phone began ringing loudly. Chikane moaned in protest and buried her head in their pillow. Himeko giggled and grabbed the phone off the nightstand.

"Damn," she said, showing Chikane the name. "We promised him we'd help him with some stuff at the Infinity Bar today."

"I still don't understand what a couple of physics nerds could help with in a _bar_."

"Well we are in a whole other country after all. Maybe he's still getting used to all the craziness of Swizterland?"

"Are you going to answer that?" Chikane giggled.

"Oh yeah," she pressed the "accept" button. "Hey Devil."

"'Bout time," his voice came over the phone. "Did I interrupt anything?" His voice sounded hopeful. Like, "he hoped for details," hopeful.

Chikane's hand, which hadn't moved from between Himeko's thighs, slipped beneath her underwear.

Himeko coughed to cover a groan. "Not a thing. What's up?"

"I know I told you guys that three would be a good time to come over, but would be okay if I had you come sooner?" he asked. "I need some help with some formulas that I'm having my artist paint on the walls."

"What t-time did you have in mind?" Himeko's voice broke when Chikane's hand began massaging the most sensitive spot between her thighs.

Chikane smirked against Himeko's neck. She did so love making her wife make noise. A lot of noise. And Himeko seemed to enjoy making noise.

"Noon?" he said. "I want to get it done before the bar opens."

Chikane watched Himeko bite her lower lip to contain another groan and her smirk broadened.

"What time does the bar open?" Himeko asked.

"Six. You know that; you come here all the time. You sure this isn't a bad time?"

Chikane could hear amusement in Dante's voice over the line.

"We'll be there at noon on the dot. Although, you know Chikane. It may be at three minutes past t-twelve . . ."

Dante chuckled. "All right. Have fun until then."

The line went dead and Himeko couldn't get rid of her phone soon enough. Chikane suddenly found herself pinned beneath a very aroused Himeko. She gave Himeko the cheekiest smile she could muster.

"That gives me two hours to get even with you."

Chikane's heart fluttered in anticipation. Himeko held true to her words. For two beautiful hours, Chikane received the most wonderful revenge of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** So I need to get a feel for this fandom. "Love and Physics" was veeerrryyy vanilla/silhouetted in the love scenes. My question is: how much can I get away with in this archive without scaring off my readers? I don't know how many of you have read any of my Mass Effect stuff, but it's significantly more explicit than my work in this archive. Would you like to see a little more kink or would you all prefer vanilla? Let me know! Either way, there will be lots of fluff and lemons, I just want to deliver the kinds of lemons my readers prefer. So yeah, sorry this chapter is really short, I just want to check in with my dear readers to see where I can take this story. ^_^ Is the interest there for some kink? Or just some good ol' fashioned vanilla?

**Chapter 2  
**

"This equation is all wrong," Chikane stated matter-of-factly. She was looking over the work of Dante's artist in the Infinity Bar with a look of complete disapproval. "You simply cannot throw E equals MC squared in the middle of an equation meant to describe the electric charge of an iridium atom."

"What?" the artist asked stupidly. At least in Chikane's opinion he sounded stupid. Or perhaps his head was simply too filled with marijuana to be able to formulate proper coherent thoughts.

She sighed. "The equation E equals MC squared describes energy. Not electric charge."

The artist, whose name she couldn't seem to care enough to remember, shook his can of spray paint with an indifferent shrug. "Whatever."

Chikane stomped over to Dante and glared him down. "Why am I here? Your artist is ruining physics equations!"

Dante snickered. "You're mostly here to just show him some, I don't care if they're right. The man's a genius, just wait until you see the finished product."

"If your plan is to cater to a more scientific audience, I'll warn you now, they will be offended by his apparent lack of attention to detail," Chikane said, pursing her lips in annoyance.

"Chikane," Himeko purred in her ear, her arms slithering around her waist from behind her, "think of art like Heisenberg's Uncertainty Principle."

Chikane's eyebrow shot up as she reconsidered. "A valid argument. Okay I'll stop complaining."

Dante blinked. "What just happened?"

"I have powers known only to the quantum universe," Himeko replied, giving him a cheeky smile.

"Doesn't the Uncertainty Principle have something to do with Chaos Theory or something?"

"No," Chikane replied flatly.

"I see. So you'll help?" he asked.

"Yes."

Chikane reluctantly left Himeko's arms to get back bossing the artist around, or at least attempting to. He wasn't very open to her suggestions, but that may have been because he was very probably high on some form of hallucinogenic.

Several hours later, however, Chikane was changing her tune. The wall looked quite lovely, in a strangely chaotic way. Even the incorrect placement of some equations added to the artistic value of the composition. She felt soft arms close around her waist from behind.

"What'd I tell you? Heisenberg's Uncertainty Principle," Himeko said, and Chikane could hear a hint of amusement mixed with an I-told-you-so tone.

She turned in Himeko's arms, kissed her, then bit her lower lip. Himeko squeaked in surprise and pulled back, giving her an accusatory look.

"Serves you right," Chikane said unapologetically. Then she lowered her voice and gave Himeko a smoldering look. "I may have to punish you later."

"I might like it," Himeko shot back.

Dante chose that moment to come over and he slung his arms around both their shoulders. "So whatchya think Chikane?" he asked, nodding toward the wall. "Did he deliver, or did he deliver? Or do you hate it and should I tell him to start over or fire his ass or what?"

"While the equations do not all make cohesive sense in the current structure, I find the lack of order to be strangely aesthetically pleasing," Chikane replied.

"You know, you could just say yes," Dante said with amused sarcasm lacing the edges of his voice.

"Oh you know Chikane. She can't make anything simple. It's why we love her," Himeko said with a devious grin. "What say we all head back to our place and whoop her ass at some Mario Kart?"

Chikane blanched. She still wasn't very good at video games, much to her continued chagrin. She could beat just about anyone at chess, but she had been introduced to video games quite a bit later in life.

"I'd love to, but I gotta do some more shit at the bar first. I'll probably be here all night. You girls go home and enjoy the rest of your weekend. You gotta go back to the races Monday. How's the new office assistant job working out, by the way?" Dante asked, looking to Himeko.

"It's a giant pain in my ass, but I'm learning tons every day and I am working with the Large Hadron Collider! So . . . really I can't complain. Scientists are a crazy nerdy bunch, and it's awesome. Just the other day I heard the biggest debate among the Doctor Who fans about how it would be possible for the Tardis to be bigger on the inside. Something about extra-dimensional quantum physics or something. It was awesome."

"Please tell me you were in on the debate? Everyone knows why the Tardis is bigger on the inside!" Dante exclaimed with a horrified look.

"Oh I put them all in their place. Don't you worry about that," Himeko assured him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **All right, since y'all seem to be enjoying the idea of lemons (my cute little pervs!), have some lemons! XD I wanted to show the development of their relationship, show how much more comfortable and relaxed they are now that they're married and living happily ever after. (And to show off how much better I've gotten at writing lemons LOL!) Just a reminder, this fic is OOC for those of you who don't see them in a quasi dom/sub situation, especially because Chikane is the one to go totally sub. Which . . . I think is really hot . . . I think you'll like it though, because it works for the character that I've set up. Chikana is kind of the cute, kinky, naughty school teacher type. X3 So yeah. Warning for a little bit of kink! And please don't leave whiny reviews saying it's OOC because this story _is_ OOC and AU. I didn't like how insecure Himeko was in the anime, nor did I like how forceful and annoying Chikane was, so I altered their characters to make a more light-hearted, less angsty dynamic.

**Chapter 3 **

The moment their apartment door closed after returning home from the Infinity Bar, Himeko very suddenly found herself pinned against it and Chikane's lips latched onto her own. Himeko let out a strangled grunt of surprise, but the noise was lost in her wife's lips. Chikane's hands immediately began roaming over her body, pausing to grab the hem of Himeko's T-shirt. Chikane broke the kiss for only a moment as she pulled the shirt over Himeko's head, then their lips collided again with bruising force. She unhooked Himeko's bra then slid it over her shoulders, immediately settling her hands over Himeko's soft breasts.

Himeko groaned into Keiara's mouth as talented fingers worked her nipples to hardness. "Christ, Baby, what's gotten into you?" she breathed around Chikane's relentless mouth, reaching down to unbutton her wife's blouse.

"Heisenberg's Uncertainty Principle," Chikane replied unhelpfully.

Himeko giggled into the kiss and pulled back to gaze into those dark blue eyes she'd fallen so madly in love with. "You like it when I talk nerdy?"

"Nerdy, dirty, I don't particularly care," Chikane said, unzipping Himeko's shorts and pushing them down her hips. They pooled at her feet and Himeko stepped out of them and kicked off her shoes as well.

Chikane pushed her back up against the wall, bringing their bodies together and their kiss deepened. Himeko suddenly realized Chikane was initiating round four of their weekly love-making sessions. After they hit their one-year wedding anniversary, they'd agreed to at least try and limit themselves in the bedroom, since it seemed to be all they did in their rapidly-decreasing spare time. They eased into a more manageable three times a week, but now they were working on round four. Although it was Saturday and the week was almost over . . .

"Chikane, sweetie," Himeko murmured between the kiss, "are you going to have an OCD heart attack if we go four times this week?"

Chikane bit Himeko's lower lip then pulled back to gaze at her handiwork. Himeko could tell the bite successfully turned her lip a darker shade of red, based on the proud look Chikane was giving her. "Don't care. Screw OCD."

She grabbed Himeko's hand and started hauling her toward their bedroom. She giggled when Chikane threw her roughly on the bed, but it quickly turned into a groan when her wife landed on top of her and began burning kisses all over her body. A growl bubbled up in Himeko's throat as her wife continued to do her best to turn her into a ravenous animal. It worked. She decided if Chikane wanted to unleash the "beast" within, she'd give her wife what she wanted. She suddenly flipped Chikane beneath her, then tore off her wife's neatly ironed slacks. Her underwear followed next, but as Chikane reached up to take off her glasses, Himeko swatted her hand away.

"Oh no, my naughty little kitten," Himeko growled. "Those stay."

A sly grin worked its way onto Chikane's lips. "Yes dear."

"Besides," Himeko purred, straddling Keiara and hovering her lips above her wife's, "if we're going to break your OCD this week, we'd better make it worth your while."

She denied Chikane the kiss as she tried lifting into it, instead rolling her on her stomach. Chikane squeaked in surprise as Himeko slithered her hand beneath her wife's stomach and lifted her hips off the bed.

"Trying out new positions, are we?" Chikane giggled, hiding her face between her arms and burying her face in the sheets when her cheeks flushed bright red.

Himeko kneeled behind her and ran her hands over the beautiful pale skin of Chikane's back. She pushed her wife's legs further apart with a knee then settled her hand between her thighs. She gasped when she felt the wetness pooling there. Apparently her wife had an inner kink of which she was unaware.

Until now.

A wicked smile spread over Himeko's lips and she gave her lover a playful, light swat on her backside. "You really like this, don't you?"

Chikane let out a slightly embarrassed groan of approval as Himeko circled her fingertips over her neglected, hardened bundle of nerves.

"Then again, what was I thinking? It's pretty much a universal constant that nerds have some serious inner kink," Himeko continued, her grin turning into a playful smirk.

"So are you going to explore my 'inner kink' or are you just going to keep teasing mm-!" Chikane's sentence was cut off when Himeko embedded two of her fingers in her lover and curled them down to stroke the most sensitive spot within. She placed her other hand on the small of Chikane's back to steady them both, and to offer silent reassurance.

"Tell me what you want, Baby," Himeko crooned, slipping her fingers in and out of her lover in a steady, driving rhythm.

Arching her back, Chikane tossed her head back with a groan, her incredibly sexy expression made all the more beautiful by the glasses still perched on her face. "Please . . ."

Himeko blinked in surprise. "Begging? Really? You want me to make you beg?"

Chikane bit her lower lip, obviously finding it difficult to formulate her desires in words, and possibly a little embarrassed by her own desires. They hadn't exactly discussed kink yet. Himeko stopped the motion of her fingers and Chikane's head fell back into the sheets with a strangled sob. "Oh god, please Himeko. Please don't stop . . ."

Himeko bit her tongue to keep herself from groaning. God that was just about the sexiest thing Chikane had ever done. _Apparently I have some serious inner kink too . . ._ she thought, feeling a little regretful that they hadn't talked about this sooner.

"Well when you put it that way . . ." Himeko said with a small grin, starting up her rhythm again. She swept her fingers along the well-learned, most pleasurable spot within her wife, causing Chikane to cry out again.

"H-Himeko . . . I c-can't last long if you . . ." Chikane gasped out and she began rocking her hips back into Himeko's hand.

As if to accentuate her point, Himeko felt Chikane's inner muscles clench deliciously around her fingers.

"You want to come, Baby?" Himeko asked, increasing the speed of her ministrations.

"Oh p-please . . . please make me come . . ." Chikane gasped out.

Himeko was aware of BDSM through Dante (of course. The perv), so she knew she could extend the very mild scene they'd created, but she also knew they needed to discuss it first and most definitely set a safe word before they did anything beyond this. So she decided it was best to simply reward her wife's lovely plea for release. She raked her fingernails along Chikane's back, something she knew was a major turn-on for her, and mercilessly drove her fingers inside her lover. She heard Chikane's breath hitch, sucking in small gasps of air as she climbed closer and closer to the precipice.

"God, you're so hot when you beg," Himeko groaned, feeling her own wetness pooling between her legs, threatening to drip down her legs. "Come for me, Baby."

Chikane's hips bucked wildly as her body obeyed the command. Himeko felt her lover's inner walls clench wildly around her fingers as Chikane groaned out her name. She was mesmerized by the sight of Chikane's back arching, her head falling back to reveal her expression of pained ecstasy. When she met Chikane, she would never have believed this beautiful creature would, in a little over a year, be bending over in front of her, begging her to let her come, and groaning out her name when she did.

"God, you're so beautiful, Chikane," Himeko breathed, adding a third finger in her wife's tight inner walls. It caused Chikane to tumble over the edge again, soaking Himeko's hand in her fluid. Struck by sudden inspiration, Himeko adjusted on the bed and removed her fingers. Chikane cried out in displeasure, but it was immediately replaced by another groan when Himeko pressed her mouth to her opening to catch the rest of her release in her mouth. She buried her tongue in her lover, swirling it around to taste all of her wife's arousal and reached up to tease Chikane's sensitive bud with her finger. When she stroked it, she felt Chikane's walls clench around her tongue and Himeko groaned against her opening.

When Chikane could take no more, she collapsed forward on the bed and Himeko laid partially on her, gently cupping her centre to ease her through aftershocks.

"So . . . that just happened," Himeko said with a grin and nuzzled into her wife's beautiful black hair.

Chikane was unresponsive, other than her heavy breathing and a small groan of agreement. After a few minutes of this and Chikane's breathing returned to normal, Himeko gently rolled her over so she could look into those beautiful cerulean eyes.

"So was everything okay? I mean being . . . . well bent over and forced to beg and—" she began to ask but was abruptly cut off by one of Chikane's fingers pressing to her lips.

"It wasn't okay, it was _amazing_. And I don't recall you forcing me to do anything," she said with a playful grin. "I wanted you to get me to beg. Remember that book you had me read because I was feeling insecure about sex? The one that involved lesbian erotica and the whole dominant/submissive relationship?"

Himeko's eyebrow shot up in surprise. "Yeah. As I recall, you loved it and we had some pretty . . . erm . . . _vigorous_ sex that night."

Chikane rolled her eyes, but she was still grinning. "When the dom made the submissive beg . . . I . . . um . . ."

"Wanted to be the sub?" Himeko finished for her.

"I didn't want to be the character's sub . . . I wanted to be _yours_," she finished after another moment's hesitation.

"That's . . . sexy. And really, really sweet, actually," Himeko said, leaning forward to give her wife a soft kiss.

It didn't last long before Himeko found herself being rolled onto her back and Chikane was kissing her way down her body. Himeko sighed happily and ran her fingers through her lover's silky black hair.

"As I recall," Chikane purred against her stomach, "the sub returned the favor of orgasms threefold."

"Oh my."

* * *

**A/N: **Heh heh heh. So whatchoo think. Next chapter: Chikane's revenge? X3 I'm so evil.


End file.
